Inertia Creeps
by Jalaperilo
Summary: On the other side of the doors, their life revolved as normal. Their duty had never changed. MATURE plug n play


A/N: Ready for smut? Pure, unadulterated plug 'n play. I really hope this is sexy. I've written sex before, good sex as well, but never between two robots. Most of my universe is going to be plug and play, which is quite removed from regular sex, but I don't feel comfortable enough to write sticky as of yet (Though I'm slowly coming to like it)

The title comes from the Massive Attack song of the same name. I implore you, go youtube it and listen to it either before or while you read this, as it hopefully sets the mood this is trying to evoke. As one person put it once, it's 'dirty dirty sex'.

Extensive story commentary at jalaperilo(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com.

Inertia Creeps

He waited in silence, it was the only time he enjoyed the stillness of life. Sound was his life, every essence of his being cried out for pulses, vibration, sound, music, white noise. He was the senior communications officer, his life was all about noise, but here and now, the silence was exquisite. The stillness was the overture of the final symphony that would be played out this offcycle.

He stood in the centre of the dark cargo bay, devoid of anything except his presence and the dark shimmering light that cast an eerie blue haze from the ocean outside, through the large, pervading windows that he stood in front of. He waited, partly in shadow, partly in light, in a world far removed from what he lived in.

The sound of the cargo bay doors opening cracked the silence that had been pervading the room and light steps echoed through the room. The other mech stopped just inside door as it closed and silence returned once again. Soundwave slowly turned, turning his back on the sub aquatic world outside. This now, this was the world they existed in. On the other side of the doors, their life revolved as normal. Their duty had never changed. But once the door closed behind the Air Commander, it was their world. A world that neither of them acknowledged, neither spoke about. No words were ever needed. A quiet understanding had fallen between them. Their roles never wavered, their feelings never changed, but a look, a touch, a feeling that they shared at any given time. It would lead them both down to the lower decks. Their journeys made separately, slowly leaving everything and everyone behind. All they needed was each other.

Soundwave locked optic line with Starscream, neithers expression changed. They stood, staring, feeling both too close and too far away. Both bodies were cast in shadows, highlighted by the dark blue light that continued to shimmer across the floor like the waves above them. The Air Commander's normally brilliantly bright colours were muted to deeps purples and blues, the Communications Officer's colours flushed darker. Only their optics kept their original colouration, red as Burma rubies.

Slowly, the Air Commander lifted his left hand to his neck, gently caressing the cables there before slowly, delicately running his hand along his red chassis. The pale blue fingers ghosting along sensitive seams, into deep vents, over smooth expanses of metal, across the orange cockpit and downwards. It halted teasingly over the armour protecting his interfacing port, delicately tracing the panel, before continuing down past his hip and to his thigh.

Soundwave watched. The mech in front of him continued to run his hands over his own chassis. He watched those delicate yet powerful digits move to the inner thigh before drawing upwards over the groin plating and across the abdomen, dragging themselves up and down his side seams before running both hands down to the white thighs again. The Air Commander, with all the grace that he demonstrated in the air, sank to his knees, splaying his legs wide with his own hands. Their optics were still focused on each other. Starscream was watching Soundwave's faceplates as the other mech's optics followed his hands.

The jet leaned forwards on his hands, gently caressing the metal underneath them before he began to crawl towards the mech in front of him. Hand in front of hand, knees dragging along the floor. Wings swaying with the movements of his shoulder. The quite shuffle, the soft scraping, the beginning of the noise that Soundwave craved just as much as the silence. He waited, watching the SIC slowly crawl towards him, swaying sensuously from side to side. His entire being spoke on sensuality. He was no longer just a mech; he was a being of lust and pleasure, yearning for the mech he approached while promising the fulfilment of everything Soundwave desired. There was no smirk, no sneer on those lip plates as he normally wore. The hunger he felt radiated solely from the red optics that had never left Soundwave's.

As the air commander finally reached his target, he reared back up on his knees and placed pale blue hands on either side of Soundwave's thighs. For long, long astroseconds, they stilled, allowing silence to claim it reign against the sound they created. Both optics bore into the others as their faces remained impassive. The red and white mech slowly caressed white metal with the fractional movement of his thumbs. He ran his blue hands up and around those large, strong thighs up to the others aft. He gripped and kneaded gently.

They only broke optic line as the jet dipped his helm down and slowly darted his glossa out. Gently, as if he had never even touched the cassette player, he caressed the navy groin plate before pressing forwards and trailing his way up the body as far as he could reach, breaking away for an instant before returning to run the supple sensitive metal over the panel to Soundwave's interfacing port. A small hitch in Soundwave's intakes told of the spikes of pleasure that jolted through his system at the sensation. He places a hand to the back of Starscream's helm, the other traced along the edge of those solid white and red wings. Starscream placed an open mouth kiss to the cool panel before going back to licking the hip armour seam of the mech standing above him, going back to teasing the interfacing panel now and again.

Soundwave continued to watch the air commander, stroking the black helm before bringing his hand to whisper across the side of the helm and neck cables before making it's way under the others chin and raising the others helm up, breaking the contact between his metal skin and that talented glossa. Slowly, the larger mech dropped to his knees Once kneeling in front of the F-15, he grabbed the jet's hips and pulled them both closer to each other, their chassis flush up against each other from knee to chest. Through their armour, Soundwave could feel the hum of Starscream's internals, a constant pulsation. The base of what their music would become.

Their optics locked again. Suppressed desire passed between them as Soundwave ran his hands past red shoulders and down the side of Starscream's body as the air commander began to licking and sucking the other mech's neck cables, trailing kisses along the underside of his chin and bestow attention on the other side. Navy blue hands travelled from the other's waist to his back and caressed upwards. This time he ran his knuckles across the surface of the white wings, eliciting a soft gasps against his neck that caused him to gasp as well.

As one, the latches to their interfacing ports opened and slid aside. The connection, the oneness of their movement's as if perfectly choreographed, thrummed between them. The silence no longer pervaded the room. The internal cooling systems, the sound of metal on metal filled the room.

Soundwave pushed the other mech backwards, one arm still wrapped around his back, using the other to guide them down to the floor slowly. The red mech let the blue one push him down, settling his weight on top of his. Starscream spread his legs wide, allowing more access to his body. Igniting his engine, pulsing gently, he made sure that cassette player felt it.

Vibrations. Oscillation of air particles. That was the basest, rawest mechanics of sound. That was what he craved. Starscream understood this. The hum of his internals, the gentle whine of his engine, the thrum of their bodies that ignited the passion in the mech above him. Not that he was without his own needs. He craved tactile touch. Whether it was the rush of air against his wings, a caress of purple or black hands of comfort, or a harsh strike across the face, he craved to be touched, to touch. The validation of his existence.

Feeling the vibrations through their chassis', Soundwave ran his hand along the underside of the white wing now beneath them both, causing the red body beneath him to arch into his own, pressing the vibrations closer.

Light and dark blue hands both reached for the others interfacing cable, pulling them from their housing before slowly drawing them as one towards their own ports. Red optics met red visor as they both plugged themselves in as one.

The data and electrical bursts echoed their own actions. Slow and light. Designed to spread the sensation slowly throughout their systems, creating a slow burn just under their armour. The jet's gasp that echoed through the bay was the first chord of Soundwave's passion, his body was the instrument that this arrangement would play out on. The SIC's intakes began to work faster, yet kept in time with the gentle tremor of his engine, adding another beat to the symphony he played for the other mech.

Starscream reared up and began to nip at his neck again, placing light blue hands on the wide shoulders above him, gently squeezing as dark blue hands travelled his body, tracing seams and gently digging fingers in between them. The jet moaned lightly as he felt gentle fingers stroke across the vast expanse of his wings. They were not normally so sensitive, but the faint electrical charge that passed over a Cybertronian's metal skin when aroused made each touch ignite more of the electricity building up inside him.

Another, almost silent gasps escaped the mech pinned to the floor as he lay back down, drawing his hands away from the others body and resting them above his helm, stretching sensuously as Soundwave continued to explore, their passions slowly flooding their connection. The cassette player traced long since memorised paths along the most sensitive seams, causing the jet below him to writhe under him, still keeping the beat.

The navy blue mech wrapped an arm around the red one, snaking its way under the Air Commander's frame, arching him up before Soundwave twisted his body and used his weight as leverage to roll them over so that he was underneath and Starscream was on top, straddling his hips. A huge pulse ran between them and they both gasps as they settled into their new position.

The Communications Officer kept an arm around the red waist, propping himself up on his other elbow. Starscream ran both his hands down navy blue metal and clear glass as he started to move his hips down into the other's groin plating. The friction and vibration ran through Soundwave like the undulation of light now bathing their armour, amplifying his need and causing another large electrical pulse to pass along the connection towards the Air Commander, who moaned lightly and increased his movement. His hips moving in a circular motion, grinding downwards, still keeping the beat his internals set. Over the vorns, he had slowly perfected the movement of his body to send the right frequency of vibration through the body of the larger mech below him. These encounters weren't about power plays, politics or greed. They were solely about the pleasure they both sought from each other. The type of pleasure that only the other could give them.

Starscream leaned back, hands resting on his heels and throwing his helm back as his internals succumb to the feel of Soundwave's hands on his chassis, letting the slow burn heat up both their circuitry as their desires and needs passed between them as he continued to move.

Both cycled air rapidly, still keeping in rhythm with the beat of Starscream's body and movements. The caress of navy hands on his white thighs, up to his hips as Starscream continued to move against the mech below him, igniting already burning circuits more. The hands held onto the jets waist, roughly guiding the movements to become faster, harder, as Soundwave thrust upwards. Starscream gasped, helm still thrown backwards, as he allowed the tempo to change, both mechs' desire flooding each other's link and causing their systems to heat up, coupled with the static from the friction developing between them as they ground together. Their CPU's clouded in longing as the composition increased, still keeping time with the rest of the beat, even through the increasingly erratic movements of both of them.

Their overload was coming fast now, both now desperately wanting that release. Starscream's moans were offsetting the rhythm and beat of his body and his circuits heated up uncomfortably. He craved release, as much as he craved the prolonged desires and feeling of Soundwave's electrical pulsed flooding his body.

Soundwave pressed his hands against the red mechs chest, feeling the throb and vibration of the engine, intakes and cooling systems beneath them. Pale blue hands covered them, pressing the hands deeply against the jet's torso as Starscream leaned forwards to look as the mech below him again, as their hips rubbed against each other, feeling the beginnings of the cascade of energy that coiled around his circuits. It started deep within and rocked forwards through his circuitry and along the connection, slamming into Soundwave, whose overload began moments late. The Air Commander moaned loudly again and again and pressed the dark blue hands harder to his chassis as the body below him went rigid with the first blast of overload before continuing to grind up against the red groin plating. Starscream's body was wracked by the explosion of data, their movements becoming frenzied as they rode their climax for as long as they could. The excess electricity slowly receded, leaving both mechs trembling and overheated but sated.

Starscream gasped as he took in air to help his cooling systems reduce his core temperature, left behind by the slowly ebbing pulses. He fell forward onto his hand, placed either side of Soundwave's helm. Soundwave cycled his own o2 intake quietly, hands clutching the thin waist above him. For long minutes, they remained there, Soundwave laying supine, Starscream still with a leg on each side of dark hips, leaning forward. Optics slowly refocused, now devoid of critical energy level warnings to stare at the other.

Slowly, the Air Commander sat backwards and disengaged his cable. Soundwave propped himself up on an elbow and took his own cable and returned it to its housing before both panels clicked shut.

Fluidly, slowly, as one, they rose to their feet, bodies still close together. They stayed standing, pressed against each others, Soundwave feeling the steadily reducing internal systems of the smaller mech, Starscream gently caressing the others hip plating. Then as one, through their unspoken connection, they broke away from each other and walked slowly backwards, one step at a time until Soundwave was in front of the window and Starscream was next to the door. They slowly turned from each other, breaking optic line at the last moment.

The door opened with a soft whoosh and the light steps of the air commander stepped out of the room, the echo of footsteps down the corridor was cut off as the door closed.

Once more, Soundwave was alone in the silence, the muted crescendo of their meeting.

O o O o O o O

Please review and tell me what I did right and what need's improvement. I want to do more stories about these two. Proper stories with plots and stuff! Lol.


End file.
